Heartbeat
by SiriuslyLoopyLupin
Summary: Harry, after being promoted to Head of the Auror department, receives an urgent call from Hermione: Ginny has gone into labor two months early, and there are complications with the pregnancy in which Lily Luna is not expected to survive.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This one shot is still from Pride-of-Slytherin2's 180 title challenge. It coincides with my story, Seven Years. It was only a quick one-liner in the story, but this explores the day Lily Luna was born. Enjoy!**

"Heartbeat"

"Therefore, it is with great pleasure that I announce Harry Potter as Head of the Auror Department!" Kingsley announced with his booming voice, clapping loudly. The rest of the aurors surrounding the conference table clapped as well while Harry smiled sheepishly, raising his left hand in acknowledgement.

Robards, the previous head Auror, left a week ago to go teach at Hogwarts. He said he was getting "too old" to continue field work, and decided to spread his knowledge instead.

"Right-o, mate!" Ron shouted, pumping his fist into the air. A few people down, Malfoy looked distinctly displeased at the announcement. Harry internally sighed. Despite the years of animosity long behind the two of them, Malfoy still held a slightly contempt for him.

"Thank you," Harry said awkwardly. He had always hated speaking as a public figure, and Harry had thought Kingsley would have known that. Harry much preferred rounding up the dark wizards than dealing with the paperwork and press releases about them. Ron had always been better at those sorts of things, and had been much more interested in talking to the press. "I really appreciate—"

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open, banging loudly against the wall as Hermione rushed through. She winced at the loud noise the door made. Her hair, usually well contained, was bushy and frazzled, reminiscent of their Hogwarts day. "Excuse me, minister,"

"Hermione," Kingsley began, amused. "Just call me Kingsley. How many time do I have to tell you that?"

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Harry, you got to come quick," She said breathlessly. "It's Ginny and the baby."

"What's the matter with her?" He stood, the chair falling away from him, as he practically ran to Hermione. He was vaguely aware of Ron following him, and all the other Auror's eyes on them.

"She's in labor," Hermione said. Harry's eyes bulged and he felt his heart skip. He turned.

"Kingsley, I—"

"Go, Harry. Just go,"

` Harry nodded and followed Hermione out the door, Ron close at his heels.

"What do you mean she's in labor?" Ron panted, keeping pace with Hermione and Harry.

"_It means she's having the baby, you idiot!_" Hermione screeched. Ron rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but one look at Harry shut it for him.

"I just mean, it's really early for her to have the baby, isn't it?"

"Yes. Two months early is not a good thing. There are complications, too,"

Harry stopped at one of the fireplaces and turned to look at Hermione. "Complications? What do you mean complications?"

"Oh! I-I'm sure it will all work out okay, but," Hermione stammered, wringing her hands. "It's just—"

"Hermione, be honest. Is it bad?"

"Harry—"

"Hermione. Please," He begged, grabbing her hands. "I need to know what I'm going to walk into her,

"Yes," She whispered, her eyes swimming with tears. "It doesn't look good,"

Harry nodded before stepping into the fire.

---

Already, the entire Weasley family was at the hospital as Harry came running up. Arthur was leaning against the far wall, next to James. The toddler was sitting on the floor, banging a plastic Quidditch figurine on the ground. Bill and Fleur were sitting on the chairs. Bill had Dominique in his lap, whereas Fleur was holding on to Rose. Victoire, at eight, was sitting on the bench, allowing four year old Louis to sleep with his head in her lap. Teddy was sitting at the far armchair with Albus, while Molly was pacing between all of them, rocking the three month old Hugo to keep him quiet. As Harry approached, Molly turned towards him.

"Harry, dear—" She began, but Harry ignored her, walking up instead to the desk.

"Ginny Potter, where is she?" Harry demanded, grabbing the nearest Healer by his green scrubs. Startled, the healer looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter but you can't go see her just yet," He said, glancing at the door behind him.

"IT'S MY BLOODY WIFE IN THERE!" He roared, and forced his way into the doors behind the healer.

"Daddy?" James cried from the floor next to Arthur, stopping his banging. Arthur reached down by James cried louder. "Where Daddy!"

Inside the room, Ginny was lying on the table, multiple healers surrounding her abdomen, moving their wands furiously.

"Harry!" She cried. There were tears streaming down her red face, one of the few times Harry had seen her cry so openly. She reached her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it.

"Ginny, what's happening?"

"The placenta—I don't even—She can't breathe, Harry!" She cried. One of the Healers grabbed Harry.

"Sir, you can't be here right now!"

"She's my wife!"

"It's not sanit---"

"Alex"! The Healer turned at the sound of his name. In the one of the other Healer's hands was a baby, the tiniest baby Harry had ever seen. She was nothing like James, who came into the world, plump and red and screaming. She was small, grey, and purple, and most of all, not making a sound.

Alex rushed forward and grabbed the child and rushed her to a separate incubator next to Ginny's bed that Harry hadn't even noticed. Within seconds, they had wands prodding her, shoving them practically down her throat, desperately trying to get her to breathe.

Alex pointed his wand at her, and cried, "_Satus Pectus Pectoris_,"

There was a moment of silence in which Ginny gripped on to Harry's hands. Their eyes never left their daughter, waiting, impatiently, hoping, praying. It felt like a lifetime as the Healer kept his wand on Lily, staring at her. Finally, he lowered his wand with a sigh, his hand rising to cover his eyes.

Then they heard it, the most beautiful sound that Harry had ever heard: her heartbeat, steady and strong as it echoed through the room. Ginny let out of a cry and buried her head into Harry.

Harry grinned as his Lily opened her mouth and let out a wailing cry.

**Author's Notes: Happy ending! **** Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **


End file.
